Antonio Stark (Earth-55921)
, Jim Rhodes | Relatives = Howard Stark (father, deceased) Maria Cerrera Stark (mother, deceased) Morgan Stark (cousin, deceased) Antonio (uncle, deceased) unnamed uncle (deceased) Freddie (uncle,deceased) | Universe = Earth-55921 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York State | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Height2 = (unarmored), 7' (armored) | Weight = 225 lbs. | Weight2 = (unarmored), 2000 lbs. (armored) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Rapid regenerative factor. Bacterial and chemical treatments as protection. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Inventor, CEO, U.S. government super-operative, scientist | Education = | Origin = Born to parents Howard and Maria Stark, Tony developed an armor due to his unique physiology. | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York State | Creators = Orson Scott Card; Andy Kubert | First = Ultimate Iron Man Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Blessed and cursed with extraordinary genius, Tony Stark was the son of inventor and defense contractor Howard Stark, and geneticist and educator Maria Stark. Howard met Maria while the two were working on an experimental biological agent that could work as body armor. The two fell in love and married. While Maria was pregnant she was bitten by a lab monkey (probably the rhesus species) and fatally infected with a regenerative virus. The virus mutated her unborn child, Tony, growing additional "undifferentiated" neural tissue throughout his body, as if his whole body itself is a brain, which augmented his intelligence while causing chronic pain due to the over-stimulation of the neural cells that make up his skin. Maria died during childbirth, but Howard saved Tony by coating him in their bacterial bio-armor, which consumed ordinary skin but not Tony's constantly regenerating neural flesh. Business rival Zebediah Stane married Howard's scheming ex-wife Loni, with whom he stole Stark's company, and spent years trying to seize the bio-armor, which Howard had not patented. As a teenager, Tony befriended fellow prep school student Jim Rhodes and began developing his own "Iron Man" armor technology. They also dealt with Zebediah's son Obadiah. Becoming a wealthy celebrity and science prodigy, young Tony founded multi-billion dollar design and manufacturing corporation Stark Enterprises. He also became an infamous playboy, alcoholic, and womanizer, suffering from recurring depression and secretly learning he was dying from an inoperable brain tumor. | Powers = Due to an accident while he was in the womb, Tony Stark possesses higher than normal body-wide "undifferentiated" neural tissue, as if his whole body itself is a brain. As a result of this, he possesses a much higher than normal intelligence and a fantastic regenerative capacity. Tony has nearly total recall and a seemingly limitless capacity for multitasking. His neural tissue is a double-edged sword, however, as it makes his entire body incredibly sensitive to pain, even dust causes him excruciating pain. It also may play a role in his alcoholism, as his greater amount of neural tissue presumably multiplies the effects of alcohol. His bacterial bio-armor fits his body like a second skin, enhances his durability, and inhibits his chronic neurological pain. The Iron-Tech armor gives him superhuman strength, durability, and flight. It also has: *Repulsors *"Light Negativity" provides cloaking *"Deflector dish" emits a forcefield *Neuro-scrambler *''Force Bubble'' for capturing foes *''Genetic lock'' attempts to cut off superpowered beings from their powers *''Thought scramblers'' temporarily shuts down all mental functions *''Nanites'' in his blood allow him to control his armor, along with any other type of technology, defuse bombs, pick locks, and can come together to form a monitor device. they are released by pricking his finger | Abilities = Tony is a phenomenal scientific genius and inventor. He is multilingual. | Strength = Class 100; while in the armor , Tony as Iron man can lift at least 100 tons. Without the armor Tony has the strength of normal human of his age,height,build who engages in regular excercise. | Weaknesses = Stark's body is more fragile than a normal person's, leading to the development of his armor. The armor has limited energy reserves that can be exhausted quickly in battle, though re-fueling can be performed wirelessly. | Equipment = Iron-Tech Armor | Transportation = Iron-Tech Armor | Weapons = Iron-Tech Armor | Notes = This version of Tony Stark, initially the Ultimate incarnation, was reimagined to be a fictionalized version of Tony Stark's origins. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Tumors Category:Stark Family Category:Armor Users Category:Businesspeople